


A prayer might be worth something

by Layers_bloody_sun



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Rare Pairings, except that one person i'm hoping will read this, it's thanks to you I finally wrote it, once again the only one that ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/pseuds/Layers_bloody_sun
Summary: same idiots as last time, finally get somewhere
Relationships: Kanzaki Hajime/Kunieda Aoi





	A prayer might be worth something

It had been a year since graduation, his at least. He had lost contact with most of his friends, focusing on taking back what his father would leave him. Since his older brother had already taken most of it, as was his right, he didn’t have much to do. He hated not doing something, and his father was very lenient with him. It was another period where his niece was home too. All of this led to him taking a stroll far far away from home.  
How he found himself not so far from Aoi’s house he didn’t exactly know, destiny perhaps, or he was just an idiot would couldn’t take her off his mind most of the time. Hajime seemed to remember she lived in a shrine; he wasn’t a pious man per say, but with how things were going he guessed a little prayer couldn’t hurt. He climbed the stairs, taking his time. How long had it been since he last saw her? Maybe she was here when they graduated, he didn’t remember that day very well, it was just goodbyes after goodbyes with the younger teens. She still had a year to go before graduating herself, she probably was at school right now. Since Oga came in she had done her best to be a good student. The last time they really were any close was…that day, in the school, when they had to reach Oga to help him fight.  
Just thinking about it brought back some blush on his cheeks. They never addressed how they held hands for a good twenty minutes if not more. It had been the best day of the year, if not his whole high school life. He had come to terms with what he felt, it wasn’t just respect and admiration for the young woman, it was plain out love. Hajime kept it to himself though, what advantage would he have to confess his love to her when she was clearly enamored with another. Oga Tatsumi beat him on that by just existing; another thing he was better at naturally.

With a sigh of defeat, he reached the top of the stone stairs, making his way to the shrine. What could he pray for? A good year so long after New Year’s Eve? His family wasn’t in need of luck concerning money nor business… Without really thinking he reached, put a coin in the box, and joined hands in front of him. Asking for serenity maybe, for Aoi to finally get out of his head, maybe like that he could deal with more important business. Or maybe for having a chance to say what he felt to her face, no matter the outcome; to gather the balls to admit his feelings. That’d be nice too.  
Laughter stopped him in his tracks, making him swirl around to see who was there. Who would have guessed it, Aoi and her two subordinates were right there. Omuri immediately stopped when she spotted him and turned cold

“What are you doing there Kanzaki?!”  
“It’s a shrine guessed what I’m fucking doing.”

They glared at each other for a moment, they never got along well but most of the animosity was due to being part of different gangs; and the fact the Red Tails always tried to appear stronger than they were as to deter men from messing with them. Chiaki-chan, who he never really caught the last name of, was also on the defensive, ready to strike if necessary. But it was Aoi who started talking again.

“What brough you around here thought, you don’t live close.”

She looked cuter than he remembered, even if she wore her red Tail uniform instead of a normal one. Wouldn’t change that for anything.

“Was passing by, thought I could stop by for a little prayer”  
“Can’t believe Kanzaki to be a believer. If you’re looking for Yuka she isn’t here today” said Nene. He didn’t retaliate, just glared at her from where he stood, in that delinquent manner he never got rid of; not that he was planning to. He hadn’t even thought about Paako. His head was, to his own misery, filled with Aoi. Speaking of which, she was fidgeting with her sword and had her cheek a light shade of red; more than usual. That’s weird, he only saw her like that in front of…oh right.  
“Before you ask, no. I don’t have news about Oga. Radio silence, you’ll probably have more chances with Furuichi.”

The swordswoman looked up, surprised, and tried to refute it but the words died on the tip of her tongue. With a nod she told her friends to go inside.

“I’ll join you in a minute, need to clarify some things up here.”

Ah crap, did he make her angry? Nene and Chiaki seemed to think the same as they hurried inside the shrine. The top of Aoi’s face was hidden behind her bangs as she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him deeper among the trees. She still had quite a grip even though he realized she wasn’t holding down to hurt him, just enough to force him to follow. Which he gladly did if it meant not losing a hand right here and there. They stopped at the entrance of a clearing, her back still turned on him, as she let go of his hand. Hajime bite the inside of his mouth and tried to think about something to say, to apologize probably. But she cut him short.

“Is this what I look like to you? Just a girl obsessed with Oga, so desperate that I’d jump on any opportunity to gain some information on here he is and how he’s doing?”

He was so taken aback he barely registered what she had just said. Aoi turned around, and he could see her whole face was flushed red, eyes teary. Fuck was she like that because of him? He didn’t expect he would upset her like that even on accident. Especially on accident. She raised her head high, only letting him see more of that face that haunted his day to day life.

“Well you’re wrong! I’m not obsessed about him at all! In fact, I…I…”

Her face turned even redder, the delinquent took a step forward, scared she might have trouble breathing. He shook as she almost yelled the next part

“I’m obsessed with you for fuck sake!! I don’t know what you did to me but I can’t stop thinking about you all the time! I don’t know if it’s a curse o-or whatever but you never leave my mind and I don’t know what to do about it! I know, I know, you’re interested in Yuka and all, it’s pretty obvious; and I guess it’s my fault for trying not to make it seen, but since what happened in the school…whatever it was that went on when we hold hands, it doesn’t leave my mind a single second! It’s been over a year and I’m sure he didn’t affect you the way it did to me but I…I..”

She stopped, tears rolling down her cheeks, as he gently put his hands on the sides of her face and lightly forced her chin up to look at him. Head empty, Hajime pressed his lips against her, gingerly, scared he might fret her away if he was too rough. But she pulled him in, grabbing his collar and making sure they did not leave a single space between their mouths. His hands went down to hug her against him, the need to feel her closer stronger than ever before; hers sliding around his neck to hold him there, like she was scared he would disappear if she let go for a single instant. This feeling was the exact same as that night, except so much more powerful and feeling so much more special right now.   
Hajime couldn’t help a smile and stated laughing in the kiss, sadly breaking it. He kept his forehead against hers, not wanting to entirely part.

“Can you believe…can you believe I was enough of an idiot to think this was one sided all this time? Ah man, we’re a great pair of dumbasses, aren’t we?”

Aoi laughed back, and it felt like he never lover her more than in this instant.

“Yeah, quite the duo…You though I was in love with Oga and I though you were with Yuka…not one to catch up the other…”  
“Wouldn’t change it for anything.”

She smiled fondly, letting a hand rest in his cheek, tracing the scar she always knew him with. It was good, this feeling; just the two of them smiling like idiots as they finally trully held each other for the first time. It felt like a dream, if it was one, Hajime didn’t want to wake up, not just yet. He wished this could last forever. As he leaned into another kiss a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should come and pray more often.


End file.
